narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Formation
Formation is the 1st episode of the story of the Konohagakure Special Kekkei Genkai Jōnin. It is the 1st episode of the Friction Release Arc. Story "No way! Are you serious?!" A surprised Kona stared wide-eyed at the Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. He couldn't believe his ears. But the Third Hokage simply smiled at him. "Yes, Kona. You are now appointed as an S-Rank jōnin. And now you can officially create the dream team that you ever wanted." Kona was already beaming at Hiruzen. For his lifetime, Kona had dreamt of creating his own team that could serve Konohagakure. There was a rule though, that Kona must make it to the Jōnin level to create his own team. But Hiruzen had known about this, so he tried very hard to help Kona with this dream. And in the end, Kona had successfully gained the authority and fulfilled his lifetime dream of creating his dream team. "Wooooooooow!!!! My own dream team is no longer a dream!! It is a miracle team! A dream team come true! Somebody pinch me already......Ow!" He was startled at Hiruzen's lightning-fast reaction of pinching his arm. But he smiled immediately, for he was grateful. "Thanks, Lord Hokage! You had made my day!" And he turned to leave. Hiruzen stopped him. "Before that, Kona. There is one thing you need to do before you actually go running around shouting 'Join my team!'." "Oh? And what's that?" "What would be the name of your official team?" Kona looked at Hiruzen for a moment. He already knew the answer. "The Konohagakure Special Kekkei Genkai Jōnin." ---- "No way! The Konohagakure Special Kekkei Genkai Jōnin?! Dude, you got to be joking!" Hikari Uchiha had absolutely no idea how Kona had managed to get this far, but he was grinning. He had made it to Jōnin long before Kona had, and he had been waiting for the day to come when Kona had permission granted to create an official team in Konohagakure. He, Kona and Chikyū Moshi were at Ichiraku Ramen for their lunch. The trio had been very good friends ever since they met each other in the Academy. Teenagers, they were. But they were remarkably skilled and recognised as well as looked up by many people, even other jōnin. The three had graduated from the Academy together at the age of 8. Then, they completed their Chūnin Exams at 9. Now, one by one, they made it to jōnin. Hikari was the first to become Jōnin, and Kona's best friend. He was talented, sure enough. He was considered a young master of the Sharingan and even obtained the Mangekyō Sharingan after accidentally killing one of his friends in a mission. His Mangekyō Sharingan was unique, for it has the ability to cast the Kamiyo'nanayo dōjutsu. Chikyū was the next. She was Kona's other best friend and was described by the two boys as 'cute'. By frankly, she loved to brush off the idea of bring 'cute'. Chikyū possessed a Kekkei Genkai, the Ice Release, and had amazing control of it. It was a Kekkei Genkai formed by the Water and Wind Releases. What was described as 'weird', however, was that Kona was the third to be jōnin. Kona possessed three Kekkei Genkai, the Boil, Lava and Storm Releases, and even had amazing techniques to go with them. He was even able to use S-Rank techniques. He was also even stronger than his two friends. However, the Third Hokage wanted to test him longer because, since he wanted to create his own team, he must be strong enough to even lead his team. Therefore, Kona became stronger eventually, and made it to jōnin. Now that he was made jōnin, he was already starting to form up the team with his two friends, Chikyū and Hikari. "Am not!" Kona replied. "If you ask the Hokage, you will be convinced a thousand times more." Chikyū was smiling throughout the conversation. This time, though, she stepped in and said gently, "Well then, Kona, what are we waiting for? Are we going to stay here to discuss about what happened? Or are we going to get a quick-start?" Kona jumped from his seat. "Then let's go! I can't wait to get more guys in! But first, let's go to the Hokage and get our first mission, just for the three of us! We will spread our popularity and more people will come to join the team! C'mon, let's go!" He turned and started walking out. "After I finish my ramen." Kona glared at Hikari, but Chikyū giggled. ---- Kumogakure The village in the Land of Lightning, was in peril. Attacked by Kirigakure shinobi, Kumo shinobi retaliated. Death after death, the Kiri shinobi proved worthy opponents for the Kumo shinobi. Alas, one Kumo shinobi stepped forward. He shouted a few words, and then... The attacking Kiri shinobi had their bodies' flesh ripped apart. Kumo shinobi crowded around him, and shouted his name in victory, for he was a true Kumo hero. The Raikage A was smiling. He was satisfied with his hero's ability. This hero had a special Kekkei Genkai. And no one has ever defeated his Kekkei Genkai. A was hearing his people shouting his name. He beamed, for it brought popularity to the hero. A stepped forward, and he could hear one last shout of the hero's name. "Masatsu!!!"